The objective of the first clinical study is to determine the effects of Triapine Injection on patients with solid tumors by evaluating the following: 1) safety and tolerability; 2) maximum tolerated dose (MTD) and recommended dose for Phase II studies; 3) pharmacokinetics; and 4) tumor response.